The Nine-Tailed Fox and the Bomb-Loving Yordle
by AhriAndZiggs
Summary: Ziggs has been forgotten ever since he was nerfed by the High Council of Equity. He lost all attention and was always alone. But one fateful day, he met one of the most beautiful champions in the League, Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. They found out that they both shared the same goal, and so, this creates a close relationship as they pursue their goal, together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ziggs**

I am about to be summoned for a match. I haven't been summoned in a long time. Ever since I was "nerfed" by the High Council of Equity, who are the ones who supervised the League of Legends, I wasn't summoned as much as I used to. I actually heard a rumor about a organization called "Riot" controlling them. "WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT!" I have not realized we had started. My summoner is on rank 14, so it's going to be a decent match, hopefully. I looked around my team. Pantheon, Warwick, Malphite, and Ahri. Ahri seemed so out of place compared to all the strong teammates we have, including me. I was probably weaker than everyone here. (Curse you High Council!) Yet Ahri can be stronger than all of us later in the match. Which is exactly how it went when we pushed the middle lane towards the enemy nexus turrets. When the enemy Lee Sin attacked Ahri, which didn't effect her at all, she took a huge chunk of his health with her mysterious orb. I finished him off with my bouncing bomb. She furiously yelled at me, "That was my kill!" I rolled my eyes, thinking that the summoner who controlled her made her say that.

We won the game flawlessly, but I died the most. We all were about to go back to the dormitories in the Institute of War, but then I caught Ahri glaring at me. I asked, "What?" She replied, "You know that was my kill!" I was surprised, a champion that gets angry over something that doesn't really benefit them? "But it doesn't matter if the champion gets a kill, it only matters to the summoner." I said. "IT MATTERS TO ME!" She yelled while stomping away. I was confused and I wanted to know because this is too strange. A champion that wants to kill? I ran after her. I saw her sitting on a bench outside the Institute...crying?! I awkwardly walked to the bench and sat down. "Uh, is something the matter?" I said. She replied, "It's none of your business so go away." "Well it's everyone's business if a champion intends to kill another fellow champion!", I yelled. She then stopped crying and laughed. "Ha! You think I want to kill others? Well, it's sort of true, I do need to kill other men." I was baffled, "What?! And why men?! EWWW, that's disgusting!" She knocked me on the head, "HEY! I DON'T CHOOSE TO EAT ONLY MEN'S ESSENCE, THEY'RE JUST EASIER TO GET IT FROM!" Essence? I had a confused look on my face.

She sighed, "Look not many people know about my true intentions, so you have to keep it a secret, okay?" I nodded. She hit me, "Say okay!" "Okay, okay!" I yelled.

**Ahri**

I explained to Ziggs everything about me. I explained how I once was a normal fox, and how I somehow absorbed magic from a dying summoner in the woods. This gave me the power to become human, but it was incomplete. I still had my fox ears and tails. I was so happy to become close to a human though. The ways of human life is enjoyable, but some still didn't trust me for my fox features. So I did what I did to the dying summoner. I absorbed the essence of other humans. The men are very easy to get their essence since they are so charmed by my womenly features. I drained more and more of men's essence. But I then felt regretful for my actions. Some of these men had family to take care of and love. I took their life and a child's father, someones brother, or someones son. I then heard about the League of Legends. I explained to the High Council of my situation, and so they said that I can drain essence in the Fields of Justice. I have been doing this for a long time now. But I still haven't seen a single change in me that resembles a normal human.

**Ziggs**

"So that's why you get so frustrated when you don't get to kill someone in a match." I said. She nodded and had a sad look on her face. "I don't think I will ever become human." I then put on my old mischievous grin, which I have never done since I was nerfed. "HAHA! If I can be human, than you can too!" She looked confused. I smiled, "Listen, Ahri, being a yordle is okay, but living a human life has always been my dream too!" She looked surprised. "But you're a yordle!" "It doesn't matter! Anyone can live the joys of human life! Come on, how about we both find a way to become human, the both of us and just have fun living as humans! You and me!" I declared. Suddenly, her sad face turned bright and happy. "Okay Ziggs, I guess this makes us share the same goal now, let's do it."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ziggs**

I waved goodbye as I walked away with a long grin on my face. "Where are you going?" Ahri said. "I'm going to the dormitories in the Institute, it's getting late and I need some sleep." I replied. I went to my room and laid down in my small yordle-sized bed. What a night! She probably thought it was strange for me wanting to become human. But I ask myself this, what would it be like for me not to be always seen as a yordle. If I were to become human, then I would become stronger and have an advantage in the Fields. But, what I really want is to live a normal life, and as I see it, humans live the most normal lives. Yordles have the complications of being mistreated for their size and their abnormal appearance. The humans came first, so that is what I want to be.

I looked into the sky outside my window, thinking, how me and Ahri can become humans. I thought about a library. I looked around the front entrance of the Institute. The big diamond looking rocks looked like it'd make a really good bomb. Ahh, the scenery from my window is peaceful, it makes me forget how weak I got since I was nerfed. The pillars...the stairs...the sleeping fox under the bench...wait. I rushed outside to the bench and saw Ahri sleeping under it. "Ahri!?" I yelled. "Hya!" She woke up and banged her head underneath the bench. I laughed uncontrollably on the ground. Ahri glared at me. "What do you want?" she retorted. "What are you doing sleeping under the bench" I grinned. "I like to sleep out here when I need company." she said. "Wha?" I asked. "Crickets makes me feel less lonely than the dorm rooms." She replied. "Well you need to start sleeping in a regular room if you want to be a proper human." I explained. "But-" "Go to your room!" I interrupted. "Can I sleep in your room?" she asked. I was about to say no, because I hate sleeping with someone else in the same room, but then I saw Ahri blast a heart shaped magic towards me. I felt immediately dazed and saw how attractive she looked. I laid on the ground, dazed. She started dragging me into the dorms and the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

I opened my eyes. I felt something soft on my face. It wasn't my hair because it was smooth...and squishy. I tried squeezing it and then I heard a loud giggle. "Hehehe!" Oh great mother of explosions, I was in Ahri's breasts! I yelled to let go when she hugged me closer. "Stop it!" I yelled, "I can't breathe!" "You are so warm and fluffy!" she laughed. "Why are you naked too?" I yelled. "As a fox, I've always sleep naked, don't humans do that too?" I replied, "Yeah, but not with other people!" She put on her clothes. "Stay here, I'm going to the washrooms." she said. She dashed out of the room. Guh, she forgot to close the room door. I went up to it and was about to shut it when someone swung the door open, bashing me in the nose. "Owowow!" I yelled. I looked up to see Pantheon, the Artisan of War. "Hello my friend and good morning to you!" he yelled, "I saw your door open so I thought I may greet my new neighbor!" I rubbed my nose, "New neighbor? What happened to your other one?" He replied, "I got in a fight with that Warwick fellow, fine opponent he is, but a terrible attitude!" Warwick has always given me the shivers. Everytime you look at him he always gives you a death look. Pantheon probably noticed this and had a "talk" with that deadly werewolf.

"I must be going now!" Pantheon said, "This week is my turn so I must hurry to the summoner platforms, goodbye my small little friend!" He ran away. "Don't call me small!" I yelled after him. I waited for Ahri to finish showering as I got ready. We then both walked to the main lobby in the Institute. I explained to Ahri how we can look up more information on turning into humans in a library somewhere. I then noticed that many people were watching us. Every man in the room had a jealous looked at their face. Even Tryndamere, who already had Ashe, gave me a death look. We were then confronted by someone.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ziggs**

"You there!" Oh boy, it was Garen. "What do you think you are doing with this women? She's MINE!" Ahri rolled her eyes, "I don't even know you honey." I hated Garen. Some people would think that he is the great and modest hero of Demacia, but he is just someone that makes you want to shove a bomb down his throat. "What are you doing hanging around with this little midget monster?" He laughed. What?! MIDGET?! I was about reach for my lighter when Ahri stopped me. "My, my, you seem like a handsome and strong man." she remarked. "Hahaha! Well of course!" He shouted. Ahri said, "I wonder if you can dispose of the one you called little midget monster?" My face turned dark. "Yes, yes!" Garen laughed, "Let us fight in a private match! I will send you crying back to your monster city!" I grinded my teeth in anger, I don't like being a yordle that much but no one makes fun of my home like that! "You're on." I said. As I was putting on my equipment for the 1 versus 1 match, Ahri walked in. "I'm gonna get killed out there." I said. "It's fine," she said, "Indulge me." She walked out, leaving me confused.

I've never been in a single lane match in a long time. I knew that Garen is too strong for my weak attacks. But I needed to show to his face not to mess with my race. I went to the summoning platform and saw Garen laughing at me from the other side of the platform. The match started as we were teleported to the spawning pool. I bought boots for speed and a few potions, I then dashed towards the center with my lit bombs. I was standing by my turret, thinking of what I can do to beat him. "THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN!" Come on, come on! I can't think of anything! "MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!" I saw Garen. He is a very experienced fighter without being controlled by a summoner. I threw my bouncing bomb. Garen didn't even flinch and he lunged at me with his sword and almost killed me as I got to the back of my turret. Dammit! I thought as I recalled.

**Ahri**

I sneaked into the announcer room and charmed the announcer. She fell asleep. I then cleared my voice and spoke into the mic...

**Ziggs**

"ZIGGS DON'T LET ME DOWN!" I jumped as I heard the announcer scream my name. Ahri? I grinned, then I laughed. I felt a surge of energy. I felt like I was my old self back when I first fought in the League. My bombs suddenly surged with energy as I threw a large bouncing bomb at Garen. This startled him as he fell back. I laughed and smiled some more as I got ready for my Mega Inferno bomb. Garen, knowing this, started to run. "Oh no you don't!" I laughed. The minefield I laid down slowed Garens movements. "IT HAS TRULY BEEN A BLAST!" I threw my Mega Inferno Bomb with all my might and blew Garen into...Garens. "YOU WON ZIGGS!" I heard the "mysterious" announcer giggle.

I walked outside the summoning room and saw Ahri standing there. She lifted me up and squeezed me. "Good job Ziggy!" "I don't know how I won..." I said. "It's because when you heard someone cheer you on, that gave you back your memories before you were nerfed" she explained, "Your chains are now free!" I laughed and hugged her back. I'm happy that I had a bomb-tastic friend like her.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
